The Cardsman
by Salamandra690
Summary: Will Jase's now reborn ability to see help him to reach Artemis or will he be held back by its miracles? Read Chapter 5, The Miracles of Sight, to find out!
1. In the Beginning

Author's Note: Hey, I'm glad you decided to read this. I'm writing a good fanfic already but I can guarantee this one is a lot cooler just from the title. So let's start with the first chapter.

In the Beginning

    It was a stormy night and everyone was asleep, all except Jase. Thunder boomed upon the city of Vault and lightning flashed from house to house. Jase sat in his favorite, cushioned chair with his sunglasses on listening to the fire that crackled next to him.

    Jase was a blind 31-year-old man that always wore sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a khaki jacket that went down almost to his ankles, a pair of khaki pants and some light brown shoes. He was known for the weapon he used for even though he was blind he did things 10 times better than a regular person. He could jump high and use cards like no other. He was no special adept for he used his cards in every element.

    As he got up to fix himself something to eat he heard a cry from a little girl outside. He opened his door and crept out and soon saw it was a little girl being taken by a grown man dressed in all black.

"Hey you! Put the girl down!" Jase said pointing his staff at the man angrily.

"Ha! What do plan to do? You don't stand a chance against me! Besides you're blind I can tell because you're wearing sunglasses at nighttime! Hahahahaha!" 

"I may be blind but I'm still a lot better that you!"

"Alright then show me what you got old man!"

    Jase jumped his highest into the air and came down upon the thief in a right leg kick, but missed because the guy in black dodged his attack.

"Ha! Thought you could catch me but I'm too fast for you!"

"I didn't want to have to do this you chump! Take this!"

    Jase pointed out his arms out at the thief and yelled "Card Cage!" which then unleashed a large multitude of cards from Jase's sleeves at the man in black and before he could move out of the way the cards put him in a ball of unmovable cards so that he could not move.

"Lemme go you freak! What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing, I just put you in your place! Go on little girl, go back to your mommy and be very careful."

"Thank you sir. It was very nice to meet you, but wait I didn't get your name what was it again?

"My name, my name is Jase the Blind Cardsman!"

Author's Note: Alright that was the first chapter and I would like to know how this chapter was so please review and thanks for reading!


	2. A Run Into the Enemy

Author's Note: Welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic. I hope to make it as good as my last chapter maybe even better. OK let's start chapter two…

A Run Into the Enemy

    Jase felt good about himself he had saved a little girl's life and had practiced his moves. He was a known warrior, but he never really got to practice his moves a lot so he only knew some basic moves. He walked into his bedroom and blew out the light of fire in his room. He then got under the covers and started to dream about a woman that looked exactly like Menardi, but it wasn't her…it was her daughter. He continued to dream and as it went on the woman started to use psynergy to quickly destroy the town of Vault, but then he saw himself run up to the woman and attack and before he could see the rest he awoke.

"Hmmm, what could that mean?"

    He got out of his bed and walked into his kitchen and said, "I think I'll try some toast for breakfast this morning." With his greater senses he was able to fix the toast without any problems and after eating he decided to go practice on trees like he always did.

    He climbed the stairs leading up to where he would be alone, only him and the trees. He had been up there before so he knew exactly where all the trees were.

"Alright, what technique to use? Oh well I'll just try things. Multiple Card Cage!"

    He once again pointed his hands at three trees and a great multitude of cards came from his sleeves and caught the trees in a giant circle.

"This is too easy I wish I could fight a real opponent."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!"

    Jase then heard screams from down in town. He couldn't believe it; this had to be his chance to go against a real opponent. He then jumped off the cliff to land on the ground perfectly.

    The little girl Jase had saved last night ran up to him and said, "Mr. Jase help some meanie lady is attacking our town!"

    Jase knew what he had to do and he liked it. "Don't worry little girl just stay out of the way."

"Hahahahaha! You people cannot stand a chance against me! Die!"

"Hold on one second, I cannot let you harm anyone or this town at all. And if you refuse to leave this place and all its people alone I will be forced to get rid of you!"

"You blind, stupid man! You don't stand a chance against Regina! Take this!"

    Regina pointed her hands at Jase and moved her fingers a little and soon lightning came from her fingers and headed straight for Jase. But Jase was ready he stretched out his hands towards the lightning. He mumbled to himself: "I hope I still know how to do this…Barrier of Cards!"

    Suddenly many, many cards came from Jase's sleeves and created a shield of cards in front of him just before the lightning was about to hit him. The attack from Regina was still powerful and it started to take out some of Jase's cards, but he continued to keep firing cards to keep the shield going, soon the lightning attack ended and Jase stopped his barrier.

"You're quite good for a blind man. But I did not come here for you I came here for Artemis. Now I see that the only way to get Artemis is to get rid of you."

"Have you learned nothing Regina? I can withstand your attacks."

"Well then, take this!"

    Regina didn't shoot out lightning at Jase but instead fired it at the cliff behind him sending a giant boulder to land on top of him.

"Now with him out of the way, I can capture Artemis! Now hand him over or you'll all die!"

"Help! Help! Help us Jase!" cried the little girl.

Author's Note: Okay then that was my second chapter. Hope you liked it! I'll be making more soon. Please review!


	3. The Journey Starts

Author's Note: I've decided to make Jase a Jupiter Adept because of his abilities. I also had some help with that decision though. Anyway, I'm hoping that I can get 5 reviews so that I can put up another chapter. Here we go with chapter 3…

The Journey Starts

"Quite little girl! Your friend can't do anything now give me Artemis or this town will become mine!"

    Suddenly, an old lady walked through the crowd and said, "I know who you're searching for and you won't find him here. He lives in Vale, but that's all I can tell you for I wouldn't want to put a friend of mine in jeopardy."

"Ha! You have already given me enough info on Artemis. I will find him and soon all of you will be my slaves! Hahahahahahaha!"

    Regina then jumped over the crowd and ran out of Vault heading straight for Vale. The crowd turned around to face the boulder that lay atop of Jase and started to cry for he was their only chance of going against Regina.

"Can't anyone do anything?" cried a middle aged woman.

"I can!" said a big man that made the weapons in town. He walked up to the boulder and said, "Carry!" and some psynergy hands picked up the boulder and moved it from on top of Jase. The little girl ran up to him and said, "Wake up Mr., wake up!"

    Soon a tear from her eye landed on his eye, which then woke him up. Jase had a major headache and his bones were in pain as he sat up.

"Uuuugggghhhh…what happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember anything? You don't even remember Regina?" said the guy at the weapons shop.

"Huh? Regina…I've gotta stop her before she gets to Artemis!"

    Jase then got up without a grunt and used his telepathic powers to sense that his staff was broken.

    The man then noticed that Jase's staff was broken and said, "You could use another staff. I'll give you another one, even better for free."

"Thank you."

    The man ran off and entered his store and brought back a staff that was lighter than the first one Jase had and gave it to him. "This should do you some good against that, Regina! But wait your sunglasses are ruined! I can give you a blindfold, will that work?"

"Yes, it will do. Please hurry I must be going."

    The man ran off again and returned with a red blindfold, which was just thin enough for it to cover only Jase's eyes.

"Thank you! I will use the staff wisely. Now I must go and stop Regina before it is too late!" Jase then jumped over the crowd and ran right after Regina. His long, khaki jacket moving in the wind as he ran; it was the beginning of a journey.

A journey that would be like no other…

Author's Note: Well that was the third chapter. I hope I'm doing this right… if you have any suggestions anything at all please review and tell me those. I might not write another chapter till I get 5 reviews.


	4. Jase to the Rescue Almost

Author's Note: Nothing to say…lets move on with chapter 4.

Jase to the Rescue…Almost

    Regina was feeling good she had gotten rid of Jase and now there was no one in her way of capturing Artemis so that he could lead her to the other four elemental stars of sky, light, dark and ice. With the other four elemental stars she would wish for a great army so that she could rule the world and everyone would be her slave. Her red cape flowed as she ran towards the bridge up ahead. After convincing that no one was following her she started to walk every few seconds looking behind her.

    Moving as fast as he could, Jase raced for Vale his short, brown hair moving slightly in the wind. Jase soon reached the river where Regina had already crossed the bridge leading to Vale. He then used his powers to sense that the river was there and knelt down on his knees, stuck his hands in the water and scooped up a drink. It was enough for him and he then crossed the bridge and ran into the city of Vale.

    Regina had already reached Vale and was already up town threatening people to tell her where Artemis lived. Soon she met an old man that said that he was Artemis. He had a wrinkled face and a gray and white beard. He wore a dark brown robe and walked on a cane. His thin reading glasses looked Regina up and down before finally asking her, "What do you want with me? Who sent you?" and she replied with a sly voice, "None of your business old man. Now come with me and once you lead me to the other four elemental stars I will release you…maybe. Now come!"

"Someone! Someone help me!" cried Artemis.

"Don't worry Artemis! I won't let Regina harm you!" said Jase with his jacket flowing in the wind heroically.

"Oh, come on, not you again! Will I need to crash another boulder on top of you or would you like an all out fight?" Regina said with a smirk.

"Neither, I'll just take Artemis and I'll do anything to do that…anything!"

"Well, to get him you're gonna have to come through me! Here then taste the power of the Heat Wave!" Regina then pointed her hand at Jase and unleashed a wave of fire at Jase.

"I won't stand for this, Card Cage!" Jase then took his hands pointed them at the heat wave and once again multiples of cards captured the heat wave and he then moved his arms so that it looked like he was turning the orb with the heat wave inside and said, "Open the cage!" which out of no where a card from Jase's sleeve came out and stuck itself in the side of the cage and soon the card turned and the card cage opened and the heat wave headed straight back at Regina.

"Aaaahhhh! How could this be? But wait, Heat Wave!" which unleashed another heat wave right at the other and they both hit one another doing a cancel out. The light from both fires lit up the afternoon scene and both Regina and Artemis took their arm and covered their eyes and their capes, jackets and robes couldn't stop flapping from the impact. Jase was blind, but he could still tell when the light went away because of the wind pressure decreasing.

    Jase knew that Regina wasn't blind so he took the advantage and just before the light ended he jumped high into the air and delivered a special card that he liked. "Flaming Ace!" which he took one card and while it was in his khaki gloved hands it burned all around it. He then threw the card hopefully aiming for Regina's cape. The card flew faster and faster heading straight for Regina's cape as it went faster burned even stronger and right when the light ended the card struck Regina's cape.

"No, no, not my cape!" She then wrestled around trying to put out the fire by stomping on it. After finally getting the fire out she did the lightning move only a little different because this time the lightning continued to come down from the sky aiming only for Jase but he was ready again. He took out his staff and started to twirl it expertly and the lightning continued to hit the staff and Jase came to no harm.

    But as this happened Regina grabbed Artemis and ran off soon leaving Vale and Jase to be blocking with his staff forever…maybe.


	5. The Miracles of Sight

Author's Note: Alright, if you noticed the story's title changed from The Blind Cardsman to The Cardsman that's because I didn't want Jase to be blind anymore because it made him not as cool as I wanted him to be so in this chapter he regains his sight so get ready for chapter 5...  
  
The Miracles of Sight  
  
Jase still had his staff twirling and Regina had already left town. Guarding the attack became harder and harder as it continued on. Soon he became too weak to keep guarding. The staff reached his chest as the lightning continued from the clouds. He could stand it no longer.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jase cried as he released his grip of the staff and the lightning headed for his eyes. The lightning striked him in both of his powerless eyes and soon the lightning gave his eyes a powerful energy.  
  
The lightning attack stopped after knowing that it had struck its target long enough to kill it so it felt that it wasn't needed. It took Jase awhile to finally get up and when he did he took off the red blindfold around his eyes and looked around which he hadn't done since he was a child. He looked at the sun, the grass, the town, the people, the everything. He was amazed, he had finally got his sight back.  
  
"My sight! I can see! I can see! I can see!" he cried with joy and started to twirl around with a little girl. Hand in hand they kept twirling until Jase began to gather tears from his eyes. He wasn't a sensitive guy so he took his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. With his new sight he could see everything.  
  
"Well, I better keep going the world is counting on me." He said to himself before taking off into a run through the townspeople of Vale. Staff in hand and all of his cards in the inside and the outside pockets of his jacket he exited the city of Vale.  
  
Regina had already about reached Bilibin until she ran into three Vermin. "You small beasts I don't need this! I need to get to Kolima Forest for there is where the first Elemental Star, Sky, is...maybe. Anyhow, I will still kill you with, Eruption!"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of erupting fire came from underneath the three Vermin. Each were obliterated by the blast and Artemis watched from behind in fear at the sight of the weak monsters being wiped out by a strong attack. It was like Regina had read his mind for after he thought this she said, "And that's only a taste of my power." Regina smiled coldly at Artemis before grabbing him and yanking him along into the city of Bilibin.  
  
Jase kept running not knowing where to go, but something kept him going in a certain direction towards Bilibin. Was it his heart? Or was it the heart of the little girl he had saved reaching out to him...?  
  
Author's Note: Alright that was chapter 5, hope you liked it. Please review. I wonder if it was too dramatic? 


End file.
